


Return to Woman Wept

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficandchips, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Return to Woman Wept

“Do you remember the first time I took you here?”

Rose looked around the white landscape, its icy features as clear and breath-taking as the first time that she had seen them. “Course I do,” she threaded her fingers through those of her husband. “It was just after we’d met Jack for the first time. You were tryin’ to show off.”

“Show off? Me? Rose Tyler, you are mistaken.” The Doctor smirked, pulling her closer. Rose merely laughed, leaning in to his touch.

“If you say so,” Rose replied lightly, also smirking. “What’s in your pocket?” She asked, running her fingers along the lining of the trans-dimensional pocket.

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you, Rose,” the Doctor deadpanned.

“You’re always happy to see me. Besides, ‘m talking about your coat pocket.” Rose smacked his arm lightly. She hung on to his arm, her eyes cajoling him to give in. The Doctor handed her of ice skates and Rose’s honey eyes lit up. 

“Boots off, Rose Tyler. Or did you forget how we got around on this planet the last time?” The Doctor lifted his trousers to reveal that he was already wearing his own pair of black ice skates. Rose was quick to shuck her boots. The moment her skates were laced, the Doctor was pulling her to her feet. He skated backwards, their hands interlocked, slowly bring Rose closer to him.

“I told you that you liked to show off,” Rose’s tongue was teasing him again, poking out between her teeth. He wondered, not for the first time, if it was something she did consciously; after so long, he had an inkling that she knew it drove him mad.

They skated down the planet’s icy surface, the towering frozen waves looming above them. It could have been a terrifying sight, with the great ice mountains everywhere and cold icy ground, but Rose loved it. “‘S gorgeous,” she smiled softly, holding on to her husband’s arm.

“A beautiful planet for my beautiful wife,” the Doctor said declared quietly.

“Aren’t you the proper romantic?” Rose replied teasingly.

“Well, if you want romance, my Rose, then romance you shall have.” The Doctor snapped his fingers – more for the effect it gave than any practical reason – and called the TARDIS to them. He stepped inside for a moment, already communicating his plan to the ship who instantly responded with enthusiasm. She did, she reminded him smugly, love Rose almost as much as he did. “Hot chocolate with a dash of Irish Cream topped with the finest whipped cream available in the TARDIS.”

Rose accepted her mug gratefully. “I suppose it is a bit cold.” She sipped at the drink, revelling in the warmth that washed over her, feeling her upper lip become covered with whipped cream and couldn’t help but grin. “I should have known that you would try to use whipped cream,” she was cut off by the Doctor.

“It’s only trying if I’m unsuccessful.” With that he kissed her tenderly. Rose responded in kind, moving her hand from his arm to caress his face.

“I love you,” Rose cuddled closer to the Doctor, sipping at her hot chocolate and looking out at the frozen ocean.


End file.
